


Heed My Lecture

by nimiofftherails



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Abused Harry, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, But I put that as the warning just in case, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Ever - Freeform, Harry's boyfriend is insane, His name is Alastor, I almost forgot that you guys were perverts, I really need to stop now, I'm so sorry, It means demon, It's not gonna be extremely graphic with the violence, Louis doesn't hurt Harry, M/M, Oh wait, Omegle Roleplay, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sex is mentioned with Harry's original boyrfriend, Top Harry, Top Louis, Tumblr Prompt, but not graphic, neighbor louis, not louis, prompt, the other guy - Freeform, they kinda share that really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiofftherails/pseuds/nimiofftherails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words left his mouth before he could think better of it. “Why do you stay?”</p><p>He heard a faint voice, “I-I love him.”</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Or, the one where Harry is in a relationship he doesn't know how to get out of, and Louis doesn't want to get involved, but of course, he does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So, yes, I did delete my previous work, but that was because of personal struggles, so yeah. Hope you understand!!! BUT. This is my baby. This will be the work that my name will be attached to. This is mine. So, without further ado. ENJOY IT.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
> 
> I also got the idea from a prompt on tumblr from this blog---> larrystylinsonomegleprompts

Louis didn’t like to get involved, that was one thing that you had to know about the man in order to understand what put him in the position he was in right now. He didn’t like to get into other people’s business and he sure as hell didn’t want to get into his new neighbors. That is if you count living next to someone for two months ‘new neighbors’. Hell, at this pace they would always be new neighbors since the only time he got an idea of who the men were next door was when one of the guys was screaming at the other. But the screaming just made him not want to get involved more, because the shouting next door went from shouting to loud thumps to silence in record time, and Louis liked to pretend he didn’t hear that, he might go out for tea when the yelling started, or he might interest himself in some music, anything to convince himself he couldn’t hear what was going on next door.

Harry on the other hand, lived next door, he hadn’t once saw the new neighbor, he didn’t know if he heard what happened at night, but for his own safety he hoped he didn’t. Anymore trouble with the police would probably end him up on the missing persons list. The one sided yelling from his own apartment had stopped about a half hour ago, and it left him with a split lip and shaking hands. Slowly, he slipped out of the bedroom and onto the patio attached to his apartment, each apartment had one. Harry slowly shrugged a shirt over his bruised shoulders and sat down on the chair just taking in breaths not realizing that the patio next to his was also occupied.

Until he heard a throat clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The links in the chapter are what I imagined the characters to look like. I couldn't find exactly what I was looking for with Alastor, so I just settled on the one I found. I don't know who he is, but he seemed Alastory to me. Idk. And I also imagined punk!louis and sweater!harry, so that's a thing. Enjoy!

[Louis](http://images.sugarscape.com/userfiles/image/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAY2014/1d-punk/1d-punk-louis-1.jpg) hadn’t meant to make any noise. The throat-clearing had happened without his permission. It just so happened that when his neighbor had made his way onto his own balcony, Louis had just finished smoking his third cigarette, and his throat was a little scratchy. He smoked when he was stressed, sue him.

He knew when he heard the startled gasp from the balcony next to his, that his neighbor hadn’t seen him when he'd walked out. But, now he definitely knew Louis was there. Shit. Now, he had to improvise.

The words left his mouth before he could think better of it. “Why do you stay?”

Damn his lack of filter. He stared straight ahead.

He heard a faint voice, “I-I love him.”

Louis pressed his lips tight together in order to stop any more words that would definitely come out. He put his cigarette out on the ashtray sitting on his balcony. He clenched his teeth for good measure before responding.

“Okay.”

That was all he could say. If he tried to say anymore, he would get into it, and that would mean getting involved. He didn't want that. He really doubted his neighbor wanted that.

He turned to look at him. What he saw made him immediately wish he hadn’t. Silent crying. Filled with obvious pain. Helpless. Confused. Vulnerable. Sad. And the worst part of it all. He was the most beautiful person Louis had ever seen. Bruises and all. He felt his heart crack. He looked into depressed, joyless, forest green eyes. He gulped down the lump in his throat. He can’t do this.

“I’ll see you around.”

And with that, Louis opened the sliding door to his own flat, and walked in, shutting it behind him.

Xxx.

[Harry](https://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/f3axp6-l-610x610-sweater-harry+styles-purple+sweater-purple-menswear-direction-pastel-blouse-harry+styles+sweater-pastel+purple-cardigan-pullover.jpg) hadn’t seen his neighbor before then. Now, he wished he’d never seen him at all. He didn’t get a good look, but it was good enough to know he was better looking than anyone Harry had ever seen.

Including his boyfriend. When he realized what he thought, he knew he should stay away from his attractive neighbor. [Alastor](http://www.menshairstylestoday.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Long-Blonde-Hair-For-Men.jpg) would kill him if he thought he was cheating. Even though Harry was 99% sure that Alastor was cheating on him. He wasn’t really surprised, though.

Harry had stayed outside for another half an hour. He needed to clear his head before his boyfriend came back. It would go like it did every time they fought. Or, rather, every time Alastor fought.

When Alastor got home, he would apologize. He would promise to never do it again. He would promise Harry that he loves him. Harry believes him every time. Every time this happens, Alastor leaves. Harry stays in the flat and cries alone. When he’s finished crying, he puts makeup over the bruises that are visible, all because Alastor doesn’t like to see them.

After he’s done apologizing, he makes love to him. Sweet. Slow. And soft. That’s what makes Harry believe him. Because every time he hurts him, he always gets to see a glimpse of what Alastor was at the beginning of their relationship when he gets back from wherever he goes.

Harry finishes putting his makeup on and looks at the final result. Flawless. It makes him want to throw up. He shuts off the light and leaves the bathroom. He cleans up the vase that was thrown at the wall.

He starts cleaning up around the flat, to get his mind off things. If he starts thinking about it too much, he’ll end up wanting to leave, but he knows he can’t. So he doesn’t think about it. He convinces himself that he’s fine. Alastor is fine. Their relationship is fine.

As he’s drying the dishes, he hears the front door open and shut, but he doesn’t turn to look. He feels two arms wrap gently around his waist and he forces himself not to flinch. Lips gently press against his neck.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

Harry takes a deep breath. Here we go again. He puts the dish he was in the midst of drying down and turns around to look at his boyfriend. He puts on his best fake smile.

“It’s okay.”

Alastor buries his face in Harry’s neck and breathes him in. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”-

He takes Harry to the bedroom and does what he always does. He sweet talks him. He gets him to give in. He takes from him, as Harry gets almost nothing in return. Harry falls for it every time.

Xxx.

It isn’t until later that Harry realizes. After Alastor has left again to work the night shift at shop.

He didn’t promise to never do it again.

Harry falls asleep alone in their bed, scared for what tomorrow will bring. Almost forgetting about the encounter with his neighbor. Almost.


End file.
